Daedric and Dragon
by CorruptRose
Summary: The story of a Dunmer who figures out her true origins, fighting the urge to allow her power to take over on the way.


- Dragon and Deadra - Chapter 1

The border! It was nearer and nearer as she snuck in, her strangely golden eyes focused on the gates that separated the two countries. Jayr breathed heavily as her pointed ears picked up the sound of something out of the ordinary. An arrow shot past her head, then another. Imperials. Her eyes widened as she looked around in disbelief. She was so close, yet so far away. What in the world could she do? She felt the needle-like arrow pierce her shoulder. Her vision began to grow fuzzy and her breath began to slow dramatically.

Tears came to her eyes as she realized she had failed it all, failed her mission to enter a world without turmoil. Oh but how wrong was she!? Skyrim was indeed full of turmoil…a civil war of terror upon man and upon all those who refused to abide by the law. She wasn't dying, she was only fading away.

Jayr awoke in the midnight, her eyes filled with gauzy uneasiness. She frowned as she sat up all the way. She was in a dank and very dirty dungeon, spiders crawled the walls, and the only light was a dim one cast through a cell window. Men sat around her, crying out in pain as they awoke. She shivered as the cold night air swirled through the bars and into the surrounding area. Jayr attempted to move but her body was too stiff and her wrists were bound together by rough rope, blood stained her newly acquired clothes. She wore rags now, rags of a prisoner. Both of her eyes shut tight as if trying to get out of this place. Soon she feel asleep, that was all she could think of, due to being more than immobilized.

Daylight stung her eyes as she awoke on a moving wagon, Imperial soldiers sat on the horses that drew the wagons on. "Oh good, you're awake." Said a voice nearby, a nord male's. His blonde hair and dirty face were somewhat full of hope and disgust all tied into one. Roalof was his name, a storm cloak and one of the many enemies of the Imperial Legion.

She zoned out on the rest of what he had to say. It was nothing that important really, it was all jumbled up information about the storm cloaks and what a true nord was. She was a dunmer and she could obviously care less. But nords were people too, so she heard some of the things he had to say. Soon the city of Helgen appeared in the horizon. It was somewhat of a blessing in her mind, but , sadly she was mistaken. Helgen would be her death if the execution wasn't stopped, if there was an execution that is. The wagon train moved on until cobblestone was heard under horse foot. One of the men was distraught and shaky, obviously not wanting to die. The wagon stopped and the Imperials commanded them off. Jayr got off dizzily, struggling to move her limbs. What awaited her was the block.

A man called Hadvar called all forward, bringing them to the block. A male high elf named Falen got put forward next, he wasn't on the list. Soon Jayr was pushed forward, eyes narrowing in anger. "How dare you do this to me Imperials? You have nothing against me!" She hissed angrily as the one called Falen was put forward. The roar of a distant animal was heard in the air, her eyes widened. Aludin flew into the area, landing on the nearby tower. Jayr gripped her hands together tightly, closing her eyes in fear. Her mother's voice entered her ears as she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"You will be very special, Jayr. One day they will worship you like a god." Those words echoed in her mind as she opened her eyes in shock of the sheer reality of a dragon. Roaring drowned out the Imperial's commands. Jayr made a run for the gates, but she was too late. Fire suddenly rampaged through the gate's wooden frame. The blaze ignited a circle around her and all she could see was the smoke. Smoke caused her to cough violently as her world went black. She awoke in a dark expanse, it was dejavu to her. Jayr blinked swiftly, but realized this is what she saw. Azura stood in front of her, an eyebrow raised.

"Took you quite long enough." She gazed upon the dark elf with humorous eyes which was quite rare. Azura looked at Jayr with some sort of expectance that went far deeper than the skin on her body.

"A-Azu…PRINCE Azura..?!" She squeaked out, bowing as if by nature and then looking towards the ground in embarrassment. Jayr didn't know what else to do, what _was she supposed to do?!_

"_Shush." Another female voice came, Meridia's. "You have been swept up from the very plains of nirn. To face us in the congratulations of your newly given title." _

"_Newly given title?" She asked quietly, looking over the two princes with a raised brow. Jayr was fearful now, what was she? Why did her mother tell her she was important? Was it this very reason, or something more?_

"_Elf, you are something more than you have ever imagined." She paused, making the moment all the more thrilling and encompassing. "You are daedric, a dremora and a prince." She spoke quietly and with slight loathing. A loathing meridia? That was quite new._

_Jayr tugged at the collor of her already baggy rags for clothing. She grimaced as if put through pain. Daedric prince?! She should be honored or surprised or even the most bit accepting of her newly found power. But it came hard to take. She was a Daedric, so that woman who raised her was only a guardian. Maybe even a follower. She grew slightly angry, but the confusion still lingered. How was she the one of the Daedric princes when there was only 17? Well, 17 known ones that is. _

_Meridia sighed lightly then spoke, "Just look deep within yourself." Her voice began to fade as the world around her became black. _

_Jayr grimaced as she appeared back on the planes of nirn, within the city of Helgen. A few fires still were ignited but the rest of the town lay in ashes. She gasped lightly before closing her eyes. The pain of a burn lay on her right arm as if she were there as the town burned to the very ground. Her eye brow raised in suspicion before closing her eyes and doing as the Daedric prince had said. "'Look within yourself."'_

_She did as she was told, her body feeling a bit warm near her core. Her dark black locks lifted off her shoulders by about an inch, the ends became a white. What was happening? Jayr grimaced at the pain of this transformation but she was guessing this was what the prince had wanted. She gulped as the final things changed. She now wore a light-armored version of the daedric black armor, a black leather cloak lay on her shoulders and covered her head. A sword with a black blade and a red hilt lay on her backside and last but not least her eyes had become cat-like and blood red. This transformation was strange and fast in all surprise. _

_She opened the gates manually and walked onto the road to Falkreath. This path was said to be littered with the lost souls of the townspeople and the deadly bandits who want to steal all that you own. She didn't mind this, now. But before she would have completely chickened out. What was to happen to the young Daedric prince? Would she be able to withstand her new powers? Or will she allow them to consume her very heart changing her into the evil that lay within her mind._


End file.
